


nightmares

by edlington (stealingtime)



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, Multi, Polyamory, Post Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Spoilers, THIS GOT DELETED IM SO MAD, also sorry :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 12:17:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1428160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stealingtime/pseuds/edlington
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You stare at the ceiling with apathy flooding your veins, and you do nothing to try and stop the memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	nightmares

Naegi screams and cries, Asahina kicks and thrashes, Hagakure shudders and moans, Fukawa gives in to _her_ , and Kirigiri shakes uncontrollably. Your classmates react to the nightmares that plague them, the memories of a psychotic game and complete and utter despair. 

You, on the other hand, lie there, eyes wide. You stare at the ceiling with apathy flooding your veins, and you do nothing to try and stop the memories. 

Asahina swims, Hagakure tells fortunes, Fukawa writes, Kirigiri keeps you all together. You and Naegi sit in your room and stare at the same ceiling that you stare at every night, Naegi whispering about his latest nightmares. You never touch. 

Hagakure watches movies, Fukawa tries baking, Kirigiri slowly tries to get back into detective work. Asahina joins you and Naegi in the afternoons, drinking tea and eating donuts and discussing Fukawa’s new book. She pulls the two of you into a hug, and you slowly become okay with touching the two of them. 

Fukawa becomes a bestseller, Kirigiri revives Alter Ego. Hagakure kisses Asahina in front of you and Naegi, and your pinkie finger brushes against Naegi’s while he laughs at Asahina’s surprised expression. The four of you lie in a pile and look at the stars, half-listening to Hagakure’s explanation of what they all mean. Touch becomes common among the four of you. 

Kirigiri stares at her gloved hands. Fukawa reads aloud while you, Asahina, Hagakure, and Naegi lie in the sun, laughing at the different voices she does. All five of you hold hands in a chain as the grass tickles your back and you laugh for the first time since Hope’s Peak. 

The five becomes a six when Kirigiri joins your daily shenanigans. She opens up like a flower, smiles more, and the stress lines start to leave her face. She takes off her gloves and Fukawa holds her one hand and Naegi holds the other while they smile at her. Asahina falls asleep on Hagakure and Naegi kisses your cheek, and you don’t acknowledge the fact that your face goes cherry red and that you grin like a moron. 

You all move into the same room, pushing your beds together. Sometimes Naegi curls into you, and other times he holds Kirigiri tight. Sometimes Asahina pulls Hagakure close and others she turns to you, letting your tired voice ease her thoughts. Hagakure often wraps Asahina up in his arms, but sometimes he lets Fukawa pet his mane of hair to calm him. Fukawa holds Kirigiri’s hand in a timid clasp, and she pulls you close to them. Kirigiri lets Asahina braid her hair and she folds herself into Naegi’s embrace, letting his warmth surround her. You stare at the ceiling, letting your classmates wrap around you and keep you safe with their strong arms and quiet voices. You all deal with the nightmares a lot better. 

It may not be perfect, but to you, it’s home.

**Author's Note:**

> THIS GOT DELETED WTF AO3  
> oh well this is a repost it's also under a new pseud


End file.
